This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Pro gram Registration No. 181607 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Nov. 23, 1987.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No's.: 4,560,127; 4,222,541; 4,025,016; and 3,940,824, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse accessory support devices for attachment to ladders.
While the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they were specifically designed, these devices are also uniformly deficient in their locking and orientation dispositions relative to a ladder, as well as their failure to provide auxiliary support brackets on the main support structures to accommodate and support other diverse implements.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation there has existed a longstanding need among users of this type of a device for a versatile tray support apparatus that may be selectively installed on either the right or left hand side of an extension ladder or the like; wherein, the support apparatus includes an adjustable locking mechanism adapted accommodate different ladder rung configurations, as well as at least one auxiliary bracket to operatively engage implements such as a caulk gun or the like; and, the provision of such a support apparatus is a stated objective of the present invention.